Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to pulley blocks and, more particularly, to a guide device for a pulley block utilized by a lineman for installing electrical power lines on a power pole.
During the installation of electrical power lines on a power pole, it is necessary for a lineman to climb each pole and to thread a rope through a special type of pulley block designed for this purpose. The rope is dispensed from a large spool carried on a truck and may be a mile or more in length. The rope is attached at one end thereof to the power line to be installed. An opposite leading end of the rope must be threaded through a pulley block mounted on the cross member of each pole in preparation for the power line installation.
The present invention has been developed to provide a guide device which will enable the lineman to feed such rope through the pulley block from ground level without repeatedly climbing the power pole to untangle the rope in the process.